Select 100 patients with allergen induced asthma. Select 100 patients with clinically documented ragweed sensitive bronchial asthma. Select unrelated matched controls. Conduct family studies on at least five large families with sensitivity to ragweed or bronchial asthma. Carry out HL-A analysis and the mixed lymphocyte culture analysis. Collect and process the data.